


Untitled Star Trek: Enterprise Story

by Sabineholterman



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabineholterman/pseuds/Sabineholterman
Summary: Here is the outline of a story that I am thinking about writing for Enterprise. It is a Trip/T'pol story where Vulcans find out about their relationship when the crew of Enterprise performs a rescue mission. I have written the basic plot and am maybe going to flesh it out soon. What do you think? Anyone interested in reading?
Relationships: Jonathon Archer - Relationship, T'Pol & Charles "Trip" Tucker III, T'Pol/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently started to rewatch Enterprise again while in quarantine/on summer vacation. We are getting right to the part where Trip and T'pol start to explore their feelings for each other. I decided to imagine how things could have progressed after Elizabeth. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Anything that I have imagined is totally things that I have dreamed up and the characters do not belong to me.

Star Trek: Enterprise Story

This story takes place about six months after Elizabeth has died. Instead of tearing Trip and T'pol apart her death brought them closer together again and they have decided to officially/unofficially be together. They have not confirmed it to anyone on the ship, but it is a pretty open secret that people gossip about but yet know not to make a big deal about around anyone high up in Starfleet or in the Vulcan high command. 

Enterprise is traveling through space making repairs when they receive a distress call from a planet a few light years away. Hoshi determines that it is Vulcan and T'pol tells the bridge crew how there was a Vulcan science team that was investigating the quick growing vegetation on the planet as a possible new source of food that could be grown on starships for long range missions. 

Archer asked what the catch is. T'pol explains that the planet has a very short growing season of only about a month and then the planet descends into a long cold winter season. From what she understands the team arrived right at the beginning of the growing season and after collecting samples were supposed to leave a week ago. The cold season should be in full season in eight days and the hot booked Vulcans would not be able to survive the winter. 

Archer says right and tells Travis to lay in a course for the planet. They should arrive in ten hours. He tells T'pol and Trip to come with so they can decide what to take down to the planet and how to rescue the Vulcans. T'pol explains that the team most likely has some cold weather gear but with need extra winter clothes. After she explains how there would be at most six Vulcans on bored and the samples on bored would be very valuable Trip says that he will come down to see if he can help fix their ship and get it running again. Archer agrees that Hoshi/Hess/Travis, Trip, T'pol and himself will go down in a shuttle to get to the team with cold weather supplies, food and repair equipment. 

They arrive at the planet and try hailing the team. They don't get a response right away. They then get a scratchy repose acknowledging them and giving coordinates to where the team has taken shelter. Archer/Travis flies the shuttle down not expecting the turbulence to be as rough as it is. They thought they had more time before the planet was uninhabitable/unflyable. They get down to the planet and park the shuttle close to the cave where the Vulcans have taken shelter, and hike there with the temperature dropping very quickly as they walk. They arrive and meet the Team which has set up a fire and station from where they are sending out their distress signal and communicating with Enterprise. 

They explain that the days and nights were getting colder more quickly than they had supposed and as a result their impulse manifolds were not powerful enough to get them out of the atmosphere and back into space. Archer says we are here to help and quickly passes out the cold weather gear and informs them that Trip has a few tricks that should boost their ship enough to get off of the planet. Their engineer takes Trip to the ship and the leader of the team explains that the coldest part of the night should be arriving in about three hours. They will not be able to leave the cave at that point until the morning. Trip/Archer says repairs should take about six hours. Trip says he will work until he can't anymore and finish in the morning. 

While Trip, the Vulcan engineer and maybe Hess are working, Archer finds out what is the most important items that need to be taken off of the planet and what could possibly fit in the Enterprise shuttle if they all need to fit in it at the last second. When Trip returns a few hours later he is holding up the Vulcan engineer who is having trouble walking from the cold. The cold is affecting his back and after everyone has situated themselves around the fire, T'pol notices Trip wincing and after finding out what is wrong asked did he injure himself and without thinking pushes up his coat and shirt to do Neuropressure on his back. 

The Vulcan team are shocked when she does this freely knowing that Neuropressure is a very private thing. They also notice that to the other members of Starfleet this does not seem out of the ordinary. About an hour later the Vulcans start to feel the cold more and start to shiver. When Trip notices T'pol really shiver he states she needs body heat to warm up and after being silent for a moment she stands and walks over to Trip and leans back against him before covering them both with the blanket. This completely shocks the team and look at each other when they see Trip wrap his arms around T'pol and they kiss each other before closing their eyes to meditate/sleep. In the white space they talk about how for sure now they will have to report to Starfleet their relationship and there might be consequences. Trip jokes that it was eventually going to come out, at least it's not in front of the gossiping crew of the Enterprise. 

The next morning Trip and T'pol wake still wrapped around each other and quickly realize that they are being watched by the leader of the Vulcan science team. Trip tenses up, but T'pol calms him down and they start to discuss what else needs to be done on the Vulcan ship before they can leave. Trip explains to all that they need to do and how with what they are doing they will probably be able to leave the atmosphere and get back to space but will not be able to go anywhere for a while. Archer agrees to tow their ship while repairs are being made to Vulcan and help in any way possible. The Vulcans thank Archer and Trip and then start to collect their equipment to be ready to leave as soon as possible. 

While packing a Vulcan named Vyorin starts to talk to T'pol about working with humans and then eventually starts to talk about her relationship with Trip. T'pol is at first reluctant but then realizes that he is not critical and explains what she feels for Trip, Archer and the Enterprise crew. 

Three hours later they start their assent and realize that the atmosphere while still full of turbulence is not as bad during the day. They make it out but the Vulcans confirm that their engines need to be repaired which will take at least two weeks. Over the next two weeks as they slowly make their way back to Vulcan, the team leader comes to Enterprise numerous times to eat dinner with the captain, Trip and T'pol. He also sees the way the ship is run and admires the efficiency that the captain commands. Vyorin also comes to visit Enterprise and after explaining that he has always had a penchant for exploring new places off world asks T'pol about being a Vulcan in Starfleet. 

He explains his eagerness to explore and serve aboard a ship. He tells her of his repeated denials of transfer by the high command because of his scientific background. T'pol then explains that he could resign his command and join Starfleet. T'pol says she will talk to the captain and see if it would be possible. One thing she does ask is whether or not his family will be disappointed with his decision. He explains that his parents have long accepted his adventurous side and since he has three older siblings in the notable positions his ways have been accepted. 

T'pol then asks what about your betrothed? He says that he does not have one which surprises her. He explains that he had a number of different females that he met but did not form an engagement with. The females and their families did not want a Vulcan who is so adventurous/unsettled. T'pol says I understand your situation being the adventurous one myself. She promises to talk to the Captain and see what she can do for him.


	2. Chapter 1 - A Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enterprise receives a distress call from a trapped Vulcan science vessel. Archer decides to rescue the trapped science team for the possibility of getting some of the resources the Vulcans' are exploring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right people here is, the first part of my Enterprise story. I was going to try and write it all at once but have decided to do a multi-chapter story. I am not the biggest fan when I write of multi chapter stories because I hate writing endings but I will give it a try again.  
> So please when reviewing please keep in mind that I am just an amateur writer who has not watched Star Trek in a long time and just recently got back into watching the series during quarantine. Please be kind and remember I am doing this just for fun. Please enjoy!

Star date 2155 Captains Log: 

After apprehending the remaining Terra Prime supporters from Jupiter Station, Enterprise received upgraded weapons and engines from Earth. Commandeer Tucker and Lieutenant Reed have supervised the installation and with them in charge we should be able to leave and continuing exploring new worlds within two days. 

Captain Archer had just brought up the installation reports in his ready room from Trip and Malcolm when the comm sounded. With a sigh he turned from his desk and stood to reach the button on the wall. “Archer here.” 

“Sir we just received a distress call over the long range bandwidth.” Hoshi explained. 

“Who is it from?” He asked. 

“I’m not sure exactly. The message is distorted but I believe it is Vulcan.” 

“All right I’m on my way. Keep working on clearing it up.” He ordered then pushed the button to broadcast around the ship. “Commander T’Pol and Commander Tucker to the bridge.” 

Two minutes later Trip and T’Pol walked onto the bridge and over to the comm station where the Captain and Hoshi were waiting. Archer wasn’t surprised to see his two senior officers enter the bridge at the same time. Ever since the funeral, Trip and T’Pol had been spending even more time together. He supposed they were grieving the loss of their daughter together, but if the rumors that were running around the ship were true they were doing more than just grieving together. 

While he was the Captain and supposed to be removed from the social lives and gossip of his crew to a degree he wasn’t blind to what was being said about Trip and T’Pol. He knew people were talking about how they always ate together in the mess hall at a table just for two. How they were always together but didn’t seem to talk much and how they were seen on multiple occasions going into each other’s quarters. Archer suspected there was more than a work relationship between the two, but he didn’t want to press the issue and possibly get two of his friends and officers in trouble with Starfleet. 

“All right tell us what you have so far.” Archer commanded. 

“At 22:37 I received a distress call that was highly distorted but part of it I believe was Vulcan.” Hoshi explained. 

“Put it on audio.” Archer ordered and the whole bridge stood still to listen. 

“This is ……………………………………………… We require assistance. Our ship is disabled by ……………….”

“The rest is very hard to make out but I believe I can make out the word cold and snow.” Hoshi explained as she kept trying to clean the transmission up. 

“Where did the transmission come from Ensign?” T’Pol asked as she reviewed the words she had heard. 

“About 127 lightyears past Vulcan.” 

“Do you know where this might be coming from?” Archer asked. 

“I believe the ship the message came from is the Sylvan. It is a science vessel investigating an outer planet named Tolaris in the Vulcan system which has a group of vegetation that is of some interest to the high council.” T’Pol explained. 

“What’s so special about the plants on this planet? Trip asked. 

“The planet has an unusual growing season. The vegetation grows rapidly for one month and then the rest of the year the planet is covered in inclement weather.

“Like the blizzards on earth but for but for almost a whole year?!” Trip exclaimed and shuddered. “No thank you. A little snow is OK, but I’d go crazy if I had to deal with that much all the time.” 

“What do the Vulcan’s want to get from the planet?” Archer asked shaking his head at Trip. 

“The Vulcan high council wishes to take samples and see if the vegetation can be grown for long term missions.” 

“This would be a valuable resource for any ship if this could be accomplished.” Archer exclaimed. “Do you know where the planet is?” 

“Yes.” T’Pol confirmed.

“How are we doing with the new engines Trip?”

“We finished installing the last relay an hour ago and I was going to give my team a rest before we did tests in the morning.”

“What about the weapons?” 

“Malcolm’s working on the aft cannons, everything else is installed and waiting for tests.” Trip answered. 

“Hoshi tell Malcolm to hurry the install and send a message to the Vulcan high command telling them that we are on our way.” Archer commanded. “T’Pol plot a course for Travis to the planet, we’ll leave as soon as the cannons are installed.” 

“What about the engines?” Trip asked 

“How long will it take us to get to Tolaris?” 

T’Pol did a few calculations at her station before answering. “If we maintain warp 5 and have no problems we should arrive in 27 hours.” 

“Trip?” 

“As long as we don’t push it, we should be fine.” He sighed and paused. “I guess we can just skip simulated tests and monitor the engines while we are traveling.” He answered.

“All right people let’s get us going as soon as possible. T’Pol, make me a list of supplies you think we will need to go down to the planet and what you think we will need to take for the science team.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to give a quick shout out to those who reviewed my first chapter synopsis and said they were interested in reading my story. Thank you for your patience. My Gram passed away a few weeks ago when I had just written the story. So we had a hectic week planning the funeral and I have been getting many different reports from the news and my boss about whether or not we will be having in person school next year. I am a 4K teacher at a Catholic school in Milwaukee. Plus my family and I were trying to decide if we were still going to go on vacation with everything going on with Covid. It has been an uncertain and stressful time the past few weeks. Good news we did go up North to the lake and I was able to write the beginning of the story while sitting enjoying the weather. I wish I had gotten more done but I will hopefully write more soon. Thanks again and I can’t wait to read your reviews!


	3. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enterprise crew prepares for the rescue mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! Thank you again for the wonderful feedback and encouragement for this story. I am a teacher and will be starting fulltime virtual learning in the next two weeks so I’m going to try and get as much written as possible before then. That being said here is a relatively short chapter two. Chapter three will be longer as they will finally get down to the planet. Please bear with me! Enjoy!

Captains Log Supplemental: 

“After completing installing the new weapons Enterprise has left space dock and is on its way to Tolaris. T’Pol estimates we should arrive in the next 6 hours. While we travel, we are preparing supplies that the stranded Vulcan team may need to repair their ship. We are also making up packs for us to survive on the planet while those repairs are being done.” 

Enterprise steadily flew at warp 5 through space the stars zipping by in streams of light as Captain Archer finished his log. So far there hadn’t been any malfunctions of the new engines and Archer wished he had some wood to knock on so he didn’t jinx anything with his thoughts. He exited his ready room and returned to the bridge happy to see his crew smoothly working at each station. “How’s it going Travis?”   
“Except for some turbulence when we first left space dock it’s been smooth sailing. These new engines are incredible!” Travis happily answered.   
“Speaking of the new engines….” Archer trailed off and hit the comm on his chair. “Archer to Commander Tucker.”   
“Tucker here.”   
“How’s the engine holding up Trip?”   
“She’s doing great Captain. She’s purring like my Nana’s cat after licking clean a bowl of cream. The team that designed this new engine knew what they were doing this time.”   
Archer couldn’t help but laugh at Trip’s colorful analogy. “Well I’m sure all the reports you’ve sent back to Starfleet helped them with the most important parts. T’Pol has been making supply packs for us when we go down to the planets surface. Meet me in Cargo Bay 2 to go over what else need’s to be collected.”   
“Aye sir.”   
“Travis, I want you to come too. With the weather we are going to encounter in the atmosphere I want you and T’Pol to make a plan for the smoothest way to fly down.” Archer commanded and then started toward the lift but not before calling over his shoulder, “Hoshi you have the con.”   
When Travis an Archer walked into the cargo bay a few minutes later they found T’Pol walking amongst numerous piles carefully organized around the floor. “Report?” The captain asked as he looked around.   
“I have prepared many environmental supplies needed but need to consult with Commander Tucker on what mechanical supplies he would like to take along.” T’Pol explained.   
“He’s on his way. I would have thought he would have arrived before us.” Archer mused and turned as the cargo bay doors opened and Trip walked in.  
“Sorry I’m late. I had a few scans finish as I was about to leave and wanted to make sure everything was running smoothly.”   
“It’s all right Trip.” Archer reassured him and turned to T’Pol. “All tell us what you have prepared so far and wat you think we will need down on the planet.”   
“I have put together packs with appropriate clothing for cold weather, rations for four days and the Doctor is gathering medical supplies which I will expect shortly. I have gathered some of the repair tools we may need down on the planet but I need you’re input as too what other things we will need Commander.”   
“Good.” Archer said and saw a tiny quirk come across Trip’s face before it quickly disappeared. “What are we expecting down on the planet?”   
“The cold season is expected in 12 days. Currently the estimated temperature is 32 degrees Fahrenheit and it is rapidly dropping each day. When the cold season is at its apex the temperature will be -100.”  
“Yikes.” Trip exclaimed and shivered.   
“How long can anyone survive on the planet with it that cold?” Travis piped up his eyes wide.   
“The Vulcan science directorate has been experimenting with thermonuclear clothing for Vulcans to wear on colder worlds, but even they must leave the planet within eight days or they will likely freeze to death.”   
“All right I’ve heard enough.” Archer exclaimed a worried look on his face. “We need to get down there. T’Pol show Travis the atmospheric data you received from the Vulcans so you can plot out the most direct route to the surface.”   
“Trip get what you need packed up as quickly as possible. I want to launch the shuttle as soon as we get to the planet. Don’t pack too much in case we can’t repair their ship and we need to bring them back up on our shuttle. Hoshi will try to contact to science team from the ship and tell them we are coming.”  
“Yes sir.” Trip answered and everyone broke off going to their stations to finish their preparations. In five short hours they would be going into a potentially dangerous situations they had to be prepared for every possibility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review and Have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you are interested in reading a fleshed out version. I haven't written anything in a long time and I want to see if Ii can still do it.


End file.
